


Pizza and Wine

by Catsarecutebutaliens



Series: BlackHill and Infinity War [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accepting Maria Hill, Asexual Character, Asexual Natasha Romanov, Domestic Fluff, Emotional, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Sex, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but like once and thats kinda it, explicit asexual character, just something I wrote within twenty minutes or so because I was craving some ace natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsarecutebutaliens/pseuds/Catsarecutebutaliens
Summary: Natasha and Maria talk about the physical aspect of their relationship.





	Pizza and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda used this to practice dialogue so I hope this turned out okay

Natasha poured the rest of the white liquid into her glass and left the empty wine bottle on the counter, internally promising to take care of it later, though she would probably forget it anyway. On her way to the living room she picked up the last piece of pizza and settled next to Maria again, who promptly threw her arm around her girlfriend. As they hadn't been dating for too long, they had decided on a casual date with pizza and movies to just have some fun and get to know each other further. Up to now, everything had been good. They were halfway through the second movie, The Little Mermaid, and felt both quite comfortable, as far as Natasha could tell. Still, the little knot of nervousness in her stomach stayed and had been growing for the last hour, making her open the now empty bottle of wine. While Maria had probably sensed her shifting emotions she hadn't said anything yet and she was very thankful for her consideration.  
They were obviously both non-straight, but they had yet to talk about their specific sexualities. Between getting to know each other and life-threatening work any quality time had been compromised and the topic had been avoided so far. Not that she was afraid Maria would react badly, she was a wonderful and supportive person, but it had taken Natasha a long time to come to terms with her asexuality; her trauma being one reason. So while talking about it while listening to a cartoon mermaid singing was probably not the best idea, she had to get it out at some point.   
After another big gulp of wine, she put the glass on the table in front of her and softly nudged the brunette with her hand.  
"Mh? You want something?" She tore her eyes away from the screen to look at her, before focusing on the TV again.   
"Kind of. I just- There is something I need to tell you." Natasha's usual eloquence failed her this time and someone was definitely punching her in the gut right now. Okay, maybe this was a bad idea. What if Maria wasn't as accepting as she thought? What if she wanted to have hot and passionate sex very often and what if she didn't even know what asexuality is? She should-  
"Hey, whatever it is, just spit it out." Her calm voice pulled her back into reality and the thoughts stopped racing. The nauseous feeling was still there and she could feel her heart beating way too fast, but Maria pulled her a bit closer and took her trembling hands into her own. Some deep breaths later and Nat was capable of talking again. At some point, the movie had been muted so now the pictures flickered without a noise.  
"It's nothing bad, I think." Great, that sounds very fucking great Natasha. At least try to sound like a normal human being.   
Silence fell again. In order to calm herself, she scooted even closer and wrapped on arm around her own waist and the other one around the woman next to her. Physical contact was a tricky thing with her, she was usually unbelievably touch-averse but Maria seemed to be the one exception. Her heart rate slowed down and the stone in her stomach became a bit lighter.   
"Alright so I know we haven't talked about it yet but I would like to. Or maybe I just talk and you listen but you don't have to do either. We can also just leave it be if you want but I am not only a curious person but need to get this out because what if it's a dealbreaker for you and just-", she stopped her rambling with a sigh and averted her gaze to her lap to watch her hand clutch the fabric of her soft shirt. Maria's hand was softly stroking her arm and she could feel a soft pressure on her knee.  
"I can't read your mind, honey, just tell me what's up," she said quietly and gave her arm a reassuring squeeze.  
"Whatever it is, it won't change how I think about you." A completely inappropriate laugh escaped Natasha's throat and she couldn't but sigh again, now with slightly wet eyes.  
"Gosh, you are so freakin' perfect." Maria joined in on her laughter and it took them some more time to fall quiet again. After all that tooth-rotting sweetness she felt finally ready to talk. If any of her friends or colleagues saw her like that they would either stare in shock or remind her of this every day for the rest of her life. Natasha Romanov, the Black Widow, and a big softie.  
"Good. Now. I'm gay. Kind of. I mean, sure, I like women but that's not really it." Another pause. She risked an unsure look towards her girlfriend's face, who still had that soft expression on her face, and continued, finally spitting it out.  
"I am asexual. I don't feel any sexual attraction but I do experience romantic feelings. Towards you, to be specific." The love declaration had been unplanned but it couldn't make the situation any worse, could it? From here on it was all on Maria's reaction anyway. The hand on her arm disappeared and landed on her cheek instead, gently turning her face into Maria's direction so the brunette could look into her eyes.   
"Thank you for telling me, Nat. Do you want to talk about it a bit more? I don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable."  
"It's fine, really. We can talk. Should, too, probably. You are not mad or anything?"  
Maria pulled her into a hug, resting her chin on Natasha's shoulder. The closeness was calming and they both extremely enjoyed the warmth and security of a good hug.  
"Honey, I could never be mad over something like that."  
Reluctantly, she pulled back to look at her again.   
"Alright, so maybe just tell me what you are and aren't okay with so we can work it out." Natasha nodded and leaned back before saying: "Could you open another bottle? I feel like I need something to calm my nerves."  
While Maria went back to the kitchen, she started talking, already missing the close contact.   
"I love cuddling and stuff. Sometimes I have... bad days," she stopped and countered the curious over the shoulder look Maria gave her, before continuing, "but I really enjoy the intimacy we have. I'm indifferent about the sex part, though. It's not a complete "no", but for now, it is. Thanks." One swig and the glass was half empty again, but at least the warm body next to her was back. She glanced to the side, a tad afraid of her reaction on the last part, but everything seemed fine. Maria nodded once, her mouth open to say her own part.  
"That won't be a problem. If you want to we can, but if you don't, I will love to give you as much affection as you want."  
"You can start with that right now, actually."  
"Really?"  
"Mhh."  
Within seconds, soft lips met hers and she melted into the warm touch. Hands sneaked up her back and drew her closer, so she was lying on top of the brunette, hands in her hair and legs entangled. Kissing Maria was definitely nice and something she would do with a burning passion. Who needed sex if they could have that, wine and pizza?


End file.
